The Vampire Queen and the Witcher Princess
by Bovragor
Summary: When she fell through the protal it already meant trouble, but when a mysterious beauty with two swords on her back and her rag-tag group of friends cross Marceline's path, she knew - she was in for an epic adventure of the craziest kind. An AT/MxPB /Witcher crossover. Warning: Rated M for mature content, strong language and violence.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well, I had this idea swirling around in my head and though it might be one of the strange crossovers, I decided to give the idea a shot.**

 **This will be a Bubbline story set in the world of the Witcher series.**

 **The characters will be probably mainly OOC and differ from the TV series, but will try to get them still as realistic as possible (I might fail though, so be warned).**

 **Though for the time being I don't know when I will be able to update again precisely and how long the chapters will be, it is fair to guess that the next update should around the end of the month.**

 **Will be happy for any feedback and reviews.**

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 **Rated M for mature content (nudity, etc.) in later chapters, language and violence as the story progresses.**

 **All rights to the original characters from AT and the Witcher series belong to the respective companies that own them.**

* * *

How had this happened? It all felt so unreal… For all she could tell – it was unreal or at least a variation of reality, which completely freaked her out. How the hell had she ended up in this situation?

The dark haired girl shot a quick glance at the stranger that sat at the fire. From where she was lying she couldn't see the face of the person, as it was hidden under a deep-set hood, though she could see a pair of blueish eyes staring into the fire. It was as if they would reflect the light. The person wasn't of an overly huge build, but to the young woman with the raven-black hair this stranger looked intimidating enough. The tattered, ragged dark leather and dark-coloured chainmail armour, as well as the two swords on the back gave the stranger a menacing appearance.

She distantly remembered screaming her lungs out at her former boyfriend, him -hurling spells and insults at her until something had hit the portal device sending it into a state of uncontrolled portal manifestation, which all seemed more than just unstable. She could remember something clawing at her from one portal, a creature appear out of another before stumbling backwards into yet another. She could remember bits and pieces of falling through multiple portals before finally crashing into… a tree? She wasn't really sure as this new scenery she was confronted right now with was the first thing she actually saw after blacking out from the pain of hitting something pretty damn hard.

A thought shot through her head and carefully looked down to her side, where the pain from the crash had been the worst, whilst trying to move as little as possible and not to draw the attention of the scary looking person on the right side of the small campfire. She found that a small strip of her shirt had been torn and that some dried blood was still on it. The pale skin underneath the torn fabric was smooth and didn't show any signs of scars. Not that she expected any. Her self-healing abilities were enough to let her handle even severe damage to her body, but the thought of being in another world with somebody possibly threatening or deadly in her closer proximity didn't really make her comfortable about the thought that they might know just what she was.

As if on cue the person sitting a bit further off by the fire raised their voice, and for a short moment the young woman lying on the ground had a hard time realising what seemed so strange about this intimidating person before she registered the tone of the voice. The person speaking to her in a strange accent was a woman. It didn't make her feel at ease though, for despite the soft, melodic tone of the voice, something seemed strange about the woman and that was not just the get-up. It was the demeanour and emotion the voice conveyed. Or to be more precise – the absolute lack of it.

"What are you?" Finally the words spoken to her in the strange accent registered in the young black-haired woman's mind. "You are not human, but neither are you anything akin to the Aen Woedbeanna or the Aen Seidhe. A bruxa maybe? But the lack of birds seems to speak against it." The light rambling of completely unknown names the woman with the swords had just preformed only deepened the confusion the young woman felt. Just where the hell was she?

Before she even registered that she was speaking, she had already said what was on her mind.

"W-What? What the hell are those supposed to be? What the HELL is this place and WHO. THE. FUCKING HELL. ARE YOU?!" Only now, when the strange woman had rounded the fire once to stand near the girl's feet did she finally see her face.

If it wasn't for an old scar on her left jawline, she'd been a real beauty. The young girl with black hair caught herself positively drooling over the woman as her mind seemed to register one thing at the time. The beautiful curve of her lips, as if they were frozen in a permanent, alluring, jet slightly irritating and irresistible smirk. The distinct shape of her jawline; the slightly stubbed nose, which seemed to have been broken at least once before, but still gave the woman a look of a supermodel; the freckles on her slightly tanned skin. And her eyes… God, her eyes, were one if not the most beautiful thing the young woman had seen in her life. Marvellous orbs of the colour of azure and the dark, star-filled sky of a summer night, that seemed to reflect the light of the fire with cat-like pupils.

Her ogling the woman was cut short however, when she suddenly felt the tip of a very deadly looking sword rest just beneath her chin. The beautiful face of the mysterious woman didn't betray any kind of emotion as she spoke up again.

"I would like to receive an answer to my question and I wouldn't recommend trying my patience, creature." It took the young woman on the ground a second before the words seeped in, making room for an angry response.

"Creature? CREATURE?! I have a fucking NAME! Thank you!" Nearly instantly she felt the tip of the sword press a little harder against her throat, but to her surprise, the blue-eyed beauty that threatened her seemed to be somehow amused by her display of anger, as her lips parted, revealing her beautiful white teeth in a slightly lopsided grin.

"Oh? And what do you call yourself?" The voice was devoid of emotion, but the woman somehow still managed to convey the amusement and teasing, which her voice did not hold. In combination with her grin it was nearly enough to take the girl's breath away.

"M-Marceline… Marceline Abadeer." She finally managed after a few more seconds of simply gawking at the other female.

"Well, Marceline Abadeer, now would you be so kind to answer the question I asked you?" The amusement still hadn't left the woman's… stance? Somehow, Marceline could sense that the other woman was not all too inclined on violence.

"What is it to you what I am? Why are you treating me like this? Why are you threatening me, you jerk?" The cockiness of the strange woman had brought a small tinge of fury back into Marceline's gut and voice, as her brows furrowed in a frown.

"I want to know if letting you go will earn me a sliced throat or the nearby town a nice little murder-spree." The woman shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask.

"Why the hell should it earn you a fucking sliced throat and why the bloody hell should there be a murder-spree in the nearby town?!" Marceline was positively confused and angry.

"Because you are not a human being. More even. You are not from this sphere of existence. And that can mean various things – such as you being a creature which can take the shape of a human but be clearly malevolent, among others. Which would be my problem to take care of." The voice of the woman, though still void of emotion, held something cold in it, which set Marceline's teeth on edge. She had to thread carefully on this one.

"First of all, I AM human." She sent a defiant glare in the direction of those wonderful blue orbs.

"Well, half-human…" The woman with raven-black hair corrected herself in a quiet voice when all the reaction her first statement had got out of the other female had been a raised eyebrow.

"Look. I'm not here to threaten anybody, alright? I don't even know where this is for crying out loud! I only have a vague recollection of how I even got here and the first thing to greet me is a sword on my throat. How the hell should I be a threat?" For someone, who was actually quite powerful in her own world, Marceline somehow felt pretty defenceless and helpless in this strange new situation. The movement of the blade forced her to turn her head slightly to the right.

"You have been bitten by an upir. It is rare for a person to survive an encounter with one. Rare – if the person is mortal." The woman's eyes narrowed. "I will ask you again – what are you?" She seemingly ignored Marceline's initial comments solely concentrating on this one topic.

"Half-demon." The young woman with raven hair said it so quietly that she might not have uttered a single sound at all, but the woman seemed to have very sharp hearing, as the sword moved forcing Marceline to look her in the eyes.

"A half-demon from another sphere of existence." Though the threatening sword was still on her throat, the girl could tell that the other woman was more intrigued by this than inclined to do her in. Though maybe that was only because she had told only half of the truth. She didn't know what an upir was, but she had her suspicions, but if it turned out to be what she thought it to be – she couldn't possibly tell the woman that she was a also a vampire. That _would_ be her death sentence.

"Alright, little demon. I have a proposition for you. A pact or gamble, if you like." As the words rang out, Marceline could only gulp and sharply inhale, for though still the woman's voice was without emotion, the smile on her face was taking her breath away. It felt so… _warm_? Though the effect of the smile was still a little mitigated because of the sword still slightly resting against her throat… The voice of the blue-eyed woman snapped her back from her thoughts. "I will help you get back to your sphere of existence." That smile never vanished from the woman's face, as Marceline's eyebrows furrowed to a frown.

"What do you mean? You said you wanted to make a pact. This sounds awfully like just simple help to me." The young woman with raven hair eyed the other female with suspicion. Damn, she could hardly concentrate because of that smile.

"Well, of course I'll want something in return." The strange woman leaned in a bit closer, slightly lowering her voice, which made it sound alluring and seductive, but kept an edge, which made the hair on Marceline's neck stand and a shiver run down her spine – something that she really wasn't used to experience or to react to. "I help you get back to whatever strange sphere of existence you came from and you will promise me on your life not to harm me, possible companions or people we might come across if not provoked. Ah, maybe no murder-sprees in towns would be also a good addition to the list." She had leaned in so close that Marceline could make out how fine her features were in more detail nearly completely forgetting where she was or in what situation as those wondrous blue orbs focused solely on her. "Or a kiss from the little demon? Now that would be something." The woman sent her a lopsided grin and looked at the young woman through half-lidded eyes.

"W-What? I-I… WHAT?" Marceline heard herself force out as her voice grew to a rather uncharacteristic, shrill near-yelp, whilst a deep red blush crept into her cheeks and she felt her pale skin burn with a sensation she couldn't really categorise.

"Do we have a pact?" The sharp tone of the woman's voice cut like a knife. Though there was no emotion in her voice, the girl with raven hair could literally feel the air around her grow cold in an instant at the sound of these words.

"What?" She managed to voice her confusion.

"Do we have a pact?" The beautiful blue orbs that had seemed so alluring only seconds before seemed cold as ice, as the woman repeated her question pointedly emphasizing every word.

"Y-yes." The thoroughly confused and slightly disturbed raiven-haird girl finally said in a quiet voice, still staring wide-eyed at the other female.

"Good." The incredibly stunning smile was back on the woman's face within a second and only as she stood up did Marceline note that not only had the mysterious woman somehow managed to sheath her sword without her even noticing and that someone was approaching the campfire roaring with laughter.

"I leave you alone with a pretty wench for a moment to get some more firewood and you already try to seduce her in your brutish way, you witchers are all the same." A figure stepped out of the dark of the night and near the campfire. Though back home she'd had seen some of the craziest things possibly imaginable, Marceline could all but stare at the man, who was standing near the fire. The thing was – he didn't even reach up to half of the mysterious woman, but was of broad build and could only be described as – a dwarf.

The dwarfs head swivelled around so that he was facing the stunned woman. Though he seemed more like someone who got easily into brawls and fights, the dwarf seemed genuinely good-natured and good-humoured. The bright blonde beard was relatively short-cropped, the shoulder long hair of the same colour was messily stuffed back under a white fur-hat, which seemed to have been made as if it had been a bear's head, for the lumps of fur that should depict ears, where clearly not ears. A wide, friendly smile was plastered on the dwarfs face and though slightly wary after the encounter with the strange woman, Marceline could tell that his bright blue eyes held no malice.

"Don't mind her. She's all talk and wouldn't have laid a finger on such a fine lass as you." The dwarf continued in an overly enthusiastic manner whilst pointing a thumb at the woman with the two swords on her back, which only cocked an eyebrow and continued to smile. "Well, ok. Maybe she would. Or would try to. But not in a bad way. I mean, she wouldn't try to hurt you. That's it." He corrected himself as he frowned in thought. The frown was nearly as quickly gone as it had appeared. "Anyways, I'm Finn Mertens, but my friends call me Finn the Human, though I'm a dwarf obviously, but I was brought up by humans, so I might as well be one, though I will probably outlive them, if I don't find a way to make them dwarves." The overly enthusiastic dwarf continued to ramble. "Oh, and the one that tried to crush on you just now in her own very awkward, borderline-violent way is Bonnibel of Gemmera, or Bonnible var Glaaran, or Princess Bonnible, or Bonnie, or Bon, or PB, or Peebs, or-" His ramblings were cut short when a boot suddenly collided with the dwarfs back and he fell face first in the dirt only to jump right back up and confusedly spew dirt from his mouth.

"Would you shut up, Finn? If I can hear you that means the whole bloody fucking forest and every fucking creature in it can hear you!" An angry snarl came from the other side of the small campfire from where a lithe woman stalked closer, without as much of making a sound. She had short fire-red hair and deep-green eyes. The pointed ears told Marceline that she probably wasn't human either. As she stepped closer her eyes fell on the young half-demon and she shivered a bit under the cold glare she sent her, before redirecting it to the woman which the dwarf had introduced as Bonnibel. "Who is this? Why is she here?"

"Oh, this is…" Bonnibel turned as sheepish smile towards the still completely stunned girl with raven hair and made a gesture which was probably supposed to prompt Marceline to tell them her name again, which she apparently did, as the woman beamed at her and continued in that wonderful voice of hers that lacked any trace of emotion, but still managed to convey everything she needed to. "… Marceline Abadeer. We found her in the woods, while you and Jake were you. Some wolves and a leshen were already trying to carve her up. How could I ever leave a damsel in distress to those ravenous beasts?"

Before Marceline had time to exactly grasp what the two women were starting to dispute, the dwarf called Finn had walked over to where she was and putting a hand to his mouth as if to tell her a secret started to talk to her obviously being completely oblivious of the fact that he didn't lower his voice at all.

"The raging elf there is Tinraes, but don't call her that. She doesn't like her name and wants to be called Phoebe." The elven woman had apparently decided to shut the dwarf up with another bath in the dirt as the other boot she'd worn before came whistling towards his back. The dwarf anticipated this however and ducked at the right time, allowing the boot to fly over his head and right past Marceline's nose. He slightly turned to the two women standing on the other side of the campfire and continued to talk to Marceline from the corner of his mouth, though again – not quietly at all. "I think she has a thing for me. Can't blame her though. I'm a total ladies' man!"

The woman called Bonnibel nearly double over with laughter, while the elf shot daggers and burning glares to all of them. It was only after a while that Marceline noticed the fourth person in the company – a roughly middle-aged man with blond-brown hair and warm hazel eyes, his beard cropped close to his chin. He wore a lazy smile on his face and was chuckling to himself as he looked at the scene that unfolded around the campfire.

Apparently the direction of Marceline's stare had been enough to make the overly enthusiastic Finn look in that direction and he let out a joyful roar as he rushed over to the man, who had seated himself on the ground, and nearly knocked him over as he embraced him in a bear hug.

"Jake! Where were you, brother? Me and Bonnie were looking all over the place, but you and Tin- I mean Phoebe had both gone in different directions but with Phoebe you never know if she might be just sleeping somewhere on a tree or something, but you are always the first to be back, man." The dwarf began to ramble, completely unabashed about the fact that his face was still partially covered in dirt. "Oh, and this is Marcy. That is Marceline. She's our new friend. Bonnie already tried to flirt with her in her brutish manner. We found her near the ruins we were supposed to clear of vermin and you know how Bon is about gorgeous woman and so we rescued her from a leshen and she had a wound on her side, but it seems to be okay now, so she's coming with us. Right?" The last part was directed at the woman with the two swords on her back, who still was trying to catch her breath from nearly laughing her lungs out.

Marceline only partially noticed how the dwarf had already declared she was a friend or that he'd already given her a nickname, albeit it being only a shorter version of her name.

"One thing at the time, brother." The man named Jake laughed softly as he explained where he'd been scouting and reported which route would be quickest to take to the next bigger town. Eventually he too turned towards the woman with the blue cat-like eyes with an unspoken question, which probably was the same that Finn had stated.

"Yeah. She's coming with us. We need to get her home. I promised her that." The woman called Bonnibel turned that warm smile of hers towards Marceline and though she didn't know how to react or what to think of all of this, of any of this, or if she could actually trust the person who only a short time ago had threatened her, but this warmth seemed to spread in her stomach and though she was completely overwhelmed by everything – Marceline somehow felt comforted. She wasn't being left behind. She wasn't alone in this strange and crazy world. "We will have to take a small detour though as I want to consult Idda of Ymlac on something."

"Why?" The elf called Phoebe quick to raise the question, but before she could receive an answer Jake had already begun to speak.

"That means we'll take the eastern route then, huh? Fine by me, as long as we can make a stop by our home." He pointed a thumb at the dwarf, who for some reason, which Marceline couldn't still completely grasp as it was all still too confusing, called him brother.

"We are going to go on an epic adventure to bring the Night Princess back to her home and find the way to make you guys get as old as I will get!" Finn shouted enthusiastically. Somehow he'd managed to find a nearby boulder and had drawn an overly huge sword from somewhere holding it up to the night sky. Apparently trying to look heroic.

This time everybody laughed, though the woman called Bonnibel reconfirmed the overly enthusiastic dwarf's claims that this would be an adventure of epic proportions, earning herself a small smile from Jake and an eye-roll from the elf.

Marceline nearly jumped when the mysterious woman, which she now at least knew the name of, squatted besides her, whilst everybody else prepared to sleep and wake up in shifts.

"Sorry, about threatening you earlier, but now that we have a pact, I'm sure we'll be able to work everything out just fine. Don't worry. I'll help you get back home." Her voice was soft and quiet now and though it was still weird that it didn't contain an ounce of emotion in it, Marceline felt the warmth roll with it. "You should get some sleep, little demon. We have a long road ahead of us."

With that the mysterious woman with the beautiful eyes stood back up and walked over to the other side of the small camp the others had set up. As her eyes followed this strange woman, Marceline's eyes fell on the bundle of sleeping-furs and she gratefully spread one on the ground under her, whilst pulling the others over herself. She didn't know what was going to happen. She should have been terrified, anxious to get home; mortified by everything that had happened. She should have been. But for the first time in a long time, even counting the time she'd spent back home in her own world, she slept peacefully as she drifted off into dreams about cat-like eyes that were of the colour of azure and the star-filled night sky.


End file.
